Seven
Seven :As I was going to Saint Ives, :I crossed the path of seven wives. :Every wife had seven sacks, :Every sack had seven cats, :Every cat had seven kittens, :Kittens, cats, sacks, wives, :How many were going to Saint Ives? The number Seven (7) has a hallowed place in riddles, rhymes, scripture, and lore. As a result, it is no surprise that it is Bungie's favorite number. A number filled with meaning and history, Bungie has created its own history around it as well. As a result, speculation runs wild on theories involving the number 7 in Bungie games and at Bungie Studios. Bungie, as usual, is silent on the matter. But it is no secret that Sevens appear throughout Bungie's history. The seventh column in the Periodic Table of Elements are "Halogens". This took me 3 weeks to reverse engineer the Bungie Aiming model for MaxAim mouse-play. The only number that balances the entire model's Positive and Inverse Aim-acceleration/Aim-Assist is "117" and it needs to be inserted into 7 columns. Acceleration X and Y , Sensitivity X and Y , Ratio for Accel , Ratio for sense , 1.17 Deadzone Ratio. This is how it looks in-game before using negative acceleration to cancel the game's positive acceleration. The negative values are mirror images so .833 for x y accel and ratio. And this works for every Halo game from Bungie / 343i and for Destiny 1&2.. I kid you not and I'm convinced that this is the origin and truth behind "7" and "117". It has to be. Sevens in Bungie Lore At Bungie Studios *Bungie employees often write the word "truth" with a "7" replacing the second "T" (this was first done by Hamish Sinclair, a Marathon fan) *Bungie Lore contains the phrase, "Seven is Darker." *Bungie's fanclub is called the 7th Column *Bungie has a 7-step Plan for World Domination *The number of confirmed games for the Pathways, Marathon, and Halo series, which are hinted at to be related, for the PC/Mac and/or consoles (the unknown and cancelled game from Peter Jackson was supposed to be on cellphones), are 7 (Pathways into Darkness, Marathon, Marathon 2: Durandal, Marathon Infinity, Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo 3) This part of the lore, however, was retired upon the release of Halo 3: ODST and of Halo: Reach. In the Halo series :Halo Nation's extensive list of Seven references in the Halo series *Master Chief's identification number is "Spartan 117." *The word "Spartan" itself contains 7 letters. *There are seven Halos in the universe. *The monitors of each Halo are named by exponents of 7, such as "343 Guilty Spark" (7^3=343 (3 being Halo #3)) and "2401 Penitent Tangent" (7^4=2401 (4 being halo #4)). with a total of 7 halos, other caretakes would be numbered as 16807, and 117649... *Halo 3, the final game in the series, is released on 09/25/07. 9 - 2 = 7. 2 + 5 = 7. 0 + 7= 7. *The first two digits of the year the Halo series takes place in (2552), when added together, equal 7. The same goes for the last two digits of the year. Also, if you add together all of the digits, you get 14, 1^2+4^2 = 17, and 1*7 = 7 or 14/2=7. *There are 49 achievements in the original Halo 3 (before the TU2 patch), 49=7*7. *There are 7 terminals in halo 3. *The Marathon Man achievement has 7 stars in it. *At the end of the final credits in Halo 2 and Halo 3, Bungie includes a shout-out to those who "they didn't have room to 7hank." Note the 7 in the place of the T like in many other Bungie instances. *The famous Halo logo a gear with 7 spokes, with the bottom one extended to the center known as the seventh column symbol. *There are 7 vidmaster achievements that need to be completed in order to recieve Recon Armor in Halo 3. *In Sandbox, a Halo 3 map, there is a weapon you can spawn in forge called the 7-Wood - a golf club. *It takes seven needles from the Needler to super combine. *The Ark has seven arms *At the end of Halo: Reach, there's a 7 at the end of the credits. *In Halo: Reach, when you get every single streak availible, you end up having 117 Kills. *In Halo: Reach, while playing the Mission New Alexandria, and when you reach the disco club, the ball in the middle emmits 7 Light Rays In Other Bungie Video Games :Pfhorpedia's list of seven references in the Marathon Series *In Marathon 2: Durandal and Marathon Infinity, the opening song is written by "Power of Seven" *The Marathon Colony ship was the hollowed-out moon Deimos, first discovered in 1877 and first photographed in 1977 *Pfhor enforcers from Marathon have 7 eyes. *The Marathon assault rifle holds 52 bullets (5+2=7) and 7 grenades. *In the Xbox 360 port of Marathon 2: Durandal there were several achievements that referenced seven: **SEVEN - Given for getting seven fist kills in the game **Bob-B-Q - Given for killing 77 BoBs **Pfhor Score and Seven Years Ago **Hats off to 819 - The description is "The secret of 2401 lies within." 2+4+0+1=7, and 7^4=2401. 819 = 7*117, 117 being Master Chief's identification number. Category: Bungie Lore Category:Halo Category:Marathon Category:Bungie Studios